yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yusho Sakaki
| romaji_name = Sakaki Yūshō | ko_name = 신 유승 | ko_rr_name = Sin Yuseung | ko_trans_name = Shin Yuseung | fr_name = Yusho Sakaki | gender = Male | relatives = * Yoko Sakaki (wife) * Yuya Sakaki (son) | occupation = * Founder of two You Show Duel School branches * Professional Duelist * Teacher of Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch | school = * Heartland Duel School, Clover Branch * You Show Duel School * You Show Duel School | anime_deck = Performapal | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = | de_voice = }} Yusho Sakaki ( , Sakaki Yūshō), or Yusyo Sakaki is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is Yuya's father, Yoko Sakaki's husband, a Dueltainer and the founder of two You Show Duel School branches. He was also the pioneer of Action Duels and the ARC System. Three years before the start of the series, Yusho left the Standard Dimension to attempt to stop the Arc Area Project the day he was supposed to Duel the Sledgehammer. Design Appearance Yusho has black hair with inky-green shading and a purple top hat with green goggles on the bottom side. Yusho is fair skinned and has golden eyes, and a slight mustache and goatee; he was clean shaven when he met Yoko. He wears a performer's outfit; a red jacket with a purple lining and red pants over an orange waistcoat with a blue collar and lined with yellow. He wears a kerchief around his neck and a purple top hat goggles attached to it. He carries a red staff topped with a blue orb that he currently uses to assist him in walking; his leg was injured during a Duel with Aster Phoenix. Personality Etymology His name may come from (Yūshō), a term meaning "overall victory, championship", reflecting the fact that he was once the Duel Champion. Biography History .]] In their youth, Yusho rescued Yoko Sakaki and one of her gang members from a rival gang. He played "Smile World" to get the rival gang to back down. Yoko was grateful for what Yusho did and developed feelings for him. Eventually, the two of them got married and had a son, Yuya Sakaki. One day Yusho met Leo Akaba and saw the Solid Vision give "Thunder Kid" mass. He was impressed by it and the two joined forces and developed the ARC System. When a young Yuya was upset, Yusho approached him and gave him advice about laughing whenever he felt down. He used Yuya's pendant to further explain this point by saying that when Yuya made other people happy, the happiness would swing back towards him, like a pendulum. ".]] One night, Yusho was at Leo Corporation with Declan who asked Yusho to lead the Lancers and help stop Leo Akaba's ambition after investigating the research his father left behind. Since he and Leo developed the ARC System and Action Duels together, Yusho thought they could talk on equal grounds. On the day of his Duel against The Sledgehammer in the finals of an Action Duel tournament Yusho failed to show up. He went to use the Interdimensional Travel Device that Declan's research team developed to get to Duel Academy. after being attacked by Aster's " ".]] However the device ended up sending him to the Xyz Dimension and taught many people how to Duel, including Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama. When Duel Academy started the invasion he Dueled Aster Phoenix and defeated him, causing Aster to smile despite himself. He offered Aster a "Smile World" card, and he told him to tell the Professor that using Dueling to hurt people was wrong. However Aster was torn by his belief in the Professor's teachings and tore the card in two. When Yusho went pick up half of the card he disappeared, an event that he believed Aster to be responsible for. When Yusho arrived in the Fusion Dimension, he saved Alexis from the Juvenile Officers but collapsed afterwards. Together they opened a You Show Duel School branch for Duelists who ran away from Duel Academy after invading Heartland. Heartland City .]] Yusho was sitting in his office at the second You Show Duel School when Alexis brought Zuzu Boyle to see him. Upon seeing Zuzu, Yusho recognized her and learned that everyone was worried about him after disappearing. When Zuzu asked him why he was in the Fusion Dimension, Yusho told her that he was in the Xyz Dimension, but during its invasion, Aster Phoenix sent him to the Fusion Dimension. He learned from Zuzu that Declan was leading the Lancers and told her that he left the Standard Dimension because of him. Yusho revealed that Declan crossed dimensions to find his father and asked Yusho to lead to the Lancers to stop Leo. After hearing Declan's desire, Yusho crossed dimensions the same day of his championship match against The Sledgehammer. However, he was sent to the Xyz Dimension instead and taught the Duelists there how to bring smiles before Duel Academy invaded. Before he could finish, he left to have his treatments for his injuries with two of his students. When everybody at You Show was ready to battle Duel Academy, Yusho told them he was coming as well. While everybody was against him pushing himself, Yusho didn't want the students who tried so hard to escape go back there. Plus, he wanted to Leo but Dennis Macfield arrived and told him the Professor won't see him. He muttered Dennis' name who surprised everyone that Yusho was his teacher. When Dennis believed he surpassed Yusho in mesmerizing the audience, Yusho thought otherwise. He then accepted Dennis' challenge to a Duel and only set one card on the first turn. Dennis was angry cause of this but, Yusho told him that its a setup. When he was attacked by Dennis' "Performage Trapeze Magician", Yusho activated "Miracle Silk Hat", hiding him under one of the hats. When Dennis destroyed both hats under them were "Wonder Balloons" and "Paper Doll". Yusho then ran away with Alexis helping him. They both made it to the ship and Yusho wanted Alexis to disembark so he could face Leo alone. But, Dennis caught up with them and challenged Yusho again until Kite arrived. Surprised, Yusho learned from Kite that Yuya opened Aster's heart and got Duel Academy's army to rebuild the Xyz Dimension. He watched his students Duel each other and applauded both Duelists for their Duel. Yusho tried to convince Dennis to join them, but refused and watched in dismay as his student sealed himself into a card. He caught the card and glanced at it with sadness. Yusho arrived at Duel Academy with Alexis and Kite, wondering if they were walking into a trap when there were no Duel Academy soldiers waiting for them. He suspected it was because Leo anticipated their arrival. Yugo arrived and after briefly tangling with Kite, he learned where Rin was. Yusho tried to warn him that there might be a trap but Yugo sped off. Kite left to rescue Lulu, and Yusho suggested to Alexis that they go to see Leo. Yusho reunited with Declan and told him he's not planning to cause him any trouble this time. However, both groups were confronted by a boy, who Yusho mistook for Yuya. He, Declan, and Riley managed to pass the fence Sora lowered to block the boy off while Alexis faced him. He ask Declan that who the was and learn he was Yuri. He then continued to go see the Professor with Declan and Riley. They were then confronted by Duel Academy students, who took them directly to the Professor. Duel Academy Yusho asked Leo why did he invade the Four Dimensions for a "utopia". He reminded him that he's a genius that created the ARC System from scratch and that if didn't existed, Action Duels and his Dueltaining wouldn't have either. He even told him that one encounter with Leo changed his fate and he still appreciate it now. However, he was surprised when Leo revealed that he didn't it and that it already existed. He also learned about the Original Dimension and how Leo created the ARC System, which caused Duel Monsters to evolve but lead to the world's ruin. He then learned about a Duelist named Zarc who destroyed the world after fusing with his four dragons, becoming the Supreme Dragon King Zarc due to the people's desires for violent Duels, shocking Yusho. Relationships Yuya Sakaki Yusho deeply cares for his son, having given him advice in the past several times. He is proud of his son and is the one who gave him his pendant. Yoko Sakaki Zuzu Boyle Skip Boyle Declan Akaba Yusho fully trusts Declan and was ready to lead the Lancers when Declan asked him to. Three years Yusho kept his word to go meet Leo and talk him out of the Arc Area Project. When Declan found out Yusho was on his way to Duel Academy, he knew right away that Yusho was still following their plan. When the two reunited, they greeted each other in good terms and worked together to go confront Leo. Kite Tenjo Allen Kozuki Sayaka Sasayama Alexis Rhodes Aster Phoenix Aster completely despises Yusho and everything he stands for. They first met during Heartland's invasion when Aster heard that Yusho was spreading nonsense about Dueling with smiles. Yusho claimed that he was, but his words were not nonsense. Aster did indeed smile when Yusho Dueled him, but he could not deal with his loss and his beliefs in the Professor's teachings and he tore the "Smile World" card that he was offered in half. Yusho vanished immediately afterwards and Aster has been looking for him since, vowing to prove that the Dueling of Duel Academy is superior to Dueltaining. Yusho was relieved and proud when he found out that Aster had changed his ways. Leo Akaba Since, he and Leo together developed the ARC System and Action Duels, Yusho thought they might be able to talk on equal ground in order to prevent the Arc Area Project. Three years later, he still remains confident that he'll be able to talk some sense into Leo. Despite strongly dissaproving Leo's actions and calling them "foolish", Yusho continues to respect him as a genius and is still glad that the two met, as it was thanks to Leo that Action Duels as well as Dueltainment were created. While Declan was skeptical about Leo's story regarding the Original Dimension, Yusho knew Leo was telling the truth. However he couldn't forgive that Leo is putting his son in danger, and was shocked when Leo carded The Doktor. Dennis Macfield Being one of Yusho's students Dennis' passion to be a Dueltainer from seeing his teacher's performance in Heartland. However, after meeting him again in the Fusion Dimension, Dennis believed he had surpassed Yusho and challenged him to prove him. After Dennis was defeated by Kite Yusho tried to convince him to join his side and that Duel Academy can change it's ways. Yusho was saddened and dissapointed when Dennis turned down the offer and chose to seal himself into a card instead. Yusho kept Dennis' card afterwards. Deck According to Aster Phoenix, Yusho also uses a "Performapal" Deck, his ace monster being "Sky Magician". Part of his strategy involves using misdirections, manipulating a seemingly set situation all for sake of surprising both his opponent and spectators alike.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Episode 112 Other cards Yusho carries half of a torn copy of "Smile World", that he offered to Aster Phoenix, who tore the card after being defeated. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters